


[VID] Odds Are

by Nestra



Series: Vids by Nestra [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Gay Character, Canon Pansexual Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Download Available, Drinking, Embedded Video, Escapade, Families of Choice, Family, Fanvid, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hugs, Multi, Singing, Subtitles Available, Surprise Party, Things Go Wrong, Video, Video Format: Streaming, high fives, inappropriate use of apostrophes, pregnancy announcement, things go right, toasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: We're gonna be all right.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Johnny Rose, The Rose Family & The Town, The Rose Family - Relationship, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: Vids by Nestra [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289753
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	[VID] Odds Are

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shrift and grit kitty for beta, audiencing, and encouragement.
> 
> If you would like to watch this series and have somehow avoided being sucked in thus far, the first five seasons are on Netflix, and the final season will be there after it ends (*sob*) in March.

Song: Odds Are by Barenaked Ladies  
Vid length: 3:02

[Download (149MB, M4V)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-Odds+Are.m4v)  
[Subtitles](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-Odds-Are.srt)  
[Direct YouTube link](https://youtu.be/anjjajll1yE)


End file.
